


Pretty boy

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Why is “pretty boy” considered an insult?Like call me a pretty boy.Call me a pretty boy right now, I want to be the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> As my present for my beautiful Jongdae~  
**#HappyChenDay** X2

Jongdae is by all terms pretty. Sehun couldn’t be more proud of his boyfriend even if he wanted to.

Jongdae is gorgeous, marvelous. Starting with how his small frame molds perfectly against his taller one. His slim waist is perfect for hugging him and protect him for when he walks him to his next class around the campus. The tight jeans he loves to wear always adjust nicely to his ass and legs (and whoa! Those legs!). Sehun loves Jongdae’s legs.

But he loves his face the most. The straight eyebrows that makes him look younger than himself. His almond shaped eyes, that wrinkle everytime he laughs (that loud noise that can be heard at the other side of the campus and his hyungs always complain at how loud is his boyfriend). Those kittenish lips curling slightly upwards giving him that cute naïve appearance that drives Sehun crazy.

Long story short, Sehun is madly in love with Jongdae’s features, every single one of them.

But not everything in this story can be perfect.

While Sehun adores Jongdae and how lovely he looks _ (just look at you, hyung! You’re so cute and squishy~ I could eat you~), _ there are others in the campus that think he is an aberration of nature. How can a guy be this thin? This small? Make that high-pitched noises? How can a guy wear pastel colors? How can a guy dress like that?

Jongdae usually doesn’t mind them. He is in terms with himself. The only one he wants to impress is his boyfriend Sehun (and occasionally his bestfriend Baekhyun, but for very different reasons like ‘_I saw this shirt on Ebay and it looked awful on the model and I thought of you. Prove me you can pull it better than him’)_.

But sometimes it gets hard to ignore them.

Jongdae walks alone to Organic Chemistry II with his headphones on, checking if he put everything on his backpack. Sehun is still stuck at his Materials Lab, and Jongdae sent him a message, with a smile on his face.

_ Hun, you don’t have to pick me up from every single one of my classes~ _

“Hey, didn’t you have more manly clothes?” that day he is wearing a gray and white striped long sleeve shirt and blue ripped jeans with his ever-present white sneakers. He doesn’t own clothes particularly girly, you see. But probably, light colors aren’t something an engineer should be picking?

“These clothes are from the male section” Jongdae keeps walking, thinking in how he’s going to be late to his class. The guys step in front of him.

“Where’s your boyfriend, pretty boy?” Jongdae sighs, avoiding them and he keeps walking. They walk by his side and Jongdae feels uncomfortable. “Isn’t he manly enough to get a pretty girl and had to go for a pretty boy instead?” Jongdae turns up the volume of his phone, trying to ignore them “Or is it you, pretty boy, who aren’t manly enough?” Jongdae is about to cry. He is a man, _what the hell?_

“Hey, assholes! Leave him alone!” Jongdae hears Baekhyun’s voice in the distance. They laugh.

“Ah, one of your knights came to your rescue~” Baekhyun runs to Jongdae and he doesn’t stop until he hugs him by his waist and Jongdae relaxes. The three guys bothering him know better than to stop his bullying because Baekhyun knows aikido, he easily can beat the three of them “See you pretty boy~” Baekhyun turns around.

“Those stupid idiots-”

“Let them be, Baek”

“Just wait until Sehun-ah hears about this-”

“Baek~” Jongdae whines as he tries to escape from Baekhyun’s embrace “You aren’t seriously considering to tell him”

“He’s your boyfriend, he deserves to know-”

“Ah, now you acknowledge him as my boyfriend...” Jongdae rolls his eyes. To Baekhyun, no one will ever be good enough for Jongdae, not even Sehun (the only one of Jongdae’s disastrous love story who Baekhyun managed to tolerate and even have a coffee with).

“Who acknowledges who as your boyfriend?” Jongdae feels even more relieved when he hears Sehun’s voice. He takes out strength from he doesn’t know where to escape from Baekhyun and he hugs Sehun tightly. Sehun, not knowing what had happened, just kisses the top of his head.

“Where were you, Romeo?” Sehun rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s nickname.

“Lab, I just got out- Why?” Baekhyun stares at him and Sehun understand “Those fuckers again?” Baekhyun nods. “I’m gonna end them-”

“No! Don’t leave me, stay with me, Hunnie” Jongdae mumbles in a very small voice and Sehun thinks is very unfair how Jongdae can convince him this fast. Baekhyun smiles because Jongdae has this power on people (he has experimented it himself).

“What did they even call you?” Sehun asks, because he knows them, they’re assholes. He has heard them calling him very disgusting things when his boyfriend isn’t hearing.

“Pretty boy” Baekhyun answers.

“Why is ‘pretty boy’ considered an insult?” Jongdae wonders aloud, he sounds hurt and angry at the same time “Like... Call me a pretty boy. Call me a pretty boy right now, I want to be the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen~” he sounds mad, but Sehun can’t help it. Jongdae sounds so cute when he's mad and he laughs. He loves him so much.

“Pretty boy? You like that, hyung?” Jongdae melts in Sehun’s arms and Baekhyun laughs too. “What do you say if I take you to some nice coffee and then we cuddle in my room watching a movie? To make it up to you for today. Say yes, pretty boy, the prettiest of them all~”

“Eww, stop being cheesy you two” Baekhyun looks away, but he keeps smiling. He’s happy his friend has found love, just like him. Speaking of which “I better get going, Chanyeol must be waiting for me” Jongdae doesn’t dignify him with an answer, already lost in his taller boyfriend’s lips and Baekhyun takes a picture of them (so he can blackmail Jongdae later).

He walks away, leaving them tending their own business.

“So, pretty boy... Coffee?” Jongdae smiles pleased, thinks about it for a bit (it's too late for his class anyway) and nods.

Sehun helps Jongdae with his backpack (a true gentleman) and Jongdae holds his arm, as they walk to the campus cafeteria (not the best one, but the closest and the cheapest).

Jongdae’s endless babbling about his classes makes him forget about the whole episode, Sehun still has it very present in his mind. Jongdae is gorgeous, marvelous. Sehun couldn’t imagine someone more perfect for him, even if he tried. He knows not everyone will find Jongdae perfect, and he’s more than thankful for that, because that way, he can keep him for himself. _ Mine, mine, mine, my pretty Jongdae. _

“Are you listening to me, Sehun-ah?”

“Uh?” Jongdae whines and Sehun sticks out his tongue as he does every time he’s nervous.

“What were you thinking that you weren’t listening, hmm?”

“That I will always protect you, my pretty boy” Jongdae blushes and hides his face in Sehun’s neck. He doesn’t mind if they’re in the middle of a street.

“The prettiest?”

“The prettiest I’ve ever seen” Sehun concedes, before he kisses his lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
